Pure Insanity
by DranzerShadowWanderer
Summary: Set after the series, its what I thought should happen in the aftermath after I saw the series. Basicly, its a new adventure for the heroes. I'm not so great at summaries, so please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Pure Insanity**

Gundam Wing and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing

_**Prologue**_

It was night again. As the blood red sun sank below the horizon, its golden rays shining over the ruined landscape, a flurry of movement covered the burnt ground. It had been barely five days since the peace treaties between the earth and the colonies, but nevertheless, the people who didn't care for peace fled in terror. In terror of the manned peacekeeper mobile suits roaming around. The rumors said that one suit had defeated the leader of White Fang, that these 'gundams' were heroes. However, the gundams had disappeared to Antarctica so one of their comrades could finish an unfinished duel. While four of the suits stood motionless, their pilots watched as the fifth opened its cockpit and the pilot tumbled into the snow, landing catlike. The pilot was a young mousy haired boy, no older then 15 and wearing nothing more then a forest green tank top and black bike shorts. He staggered in the deep snow, wading towards the towering ice cliff. A large black memorial stone sat at the foot of the cliff, unfamiliar symbols inscribed on its glossy surface. A girl waited beside the stone for the approaching boy, her golden hair billowing out behind her like a shimmering curtain. She wore a white coat over her blue dress to stay warm as she waited. The two walked up to each other, exchanged verbal greetings, and turned to look at the sky. As if this was a signal, two smaller white mobile suits flew down and landed in front of the gundams. Three people appeared from those cockpits, two girls and one mummy-creature. The girls helped the creature out into the snow, but the creature seemed determined to walk on its own. However, after about five steps, the creature sank shoulder deep in the snow and started shouting in a hoarse male voice for 'assistance'. The two girls dragged the creature out of its prison and dragging off the bandages by accident. Its matted white blond hair covered its shoulder while it struggled to remove its helmet with a frozen gloveless hand. It brushed the assistants away and finally removed the persistent helmet. Anyone who had watched this felt his or her blood run cold. The creature was actually a young man in his early twenties, wearing a worn but clean white military outfit. The man's face was scarred heavily over his left eye, burns covering his whole face. He looked to the two people waiting silently for him and nodded to the boy. The girl tightened her grip on her companion's shoulder, as though afraid he would leave her alone. The boy removed her hand and looked at her, a faint trace of a smile on his face.

"Go on. He's waiting for you." He said quietly. The girl seemed confused.

"You mean…" she gasped and turned to face the white-blond haired man. The boy nodded and pushed her forward slightly.

"This is what you wanted, right?" he asked in barely a whisper. The girl watched her companion then turned and walked toward the other group. One female assistant bowed as the girl walked past, silent tears falling from her eyes into the icy snow. The other one curtsied then backed away to stand with her colleague. The girl now faced the young man, her mind reeling but she stood firm. The man kneeled on one knee in front of her then, without warning, hugged her close.

"My sister…my little sister. You've grown up since I last saw you. I'm sorry for everything. I truly am." The man whispered in her ear, stroking her hair with his uninjured hand. The girl seemed paralyzed with shock and curiosity, staring into the man's ice blue eyes.

"B…brother?" she stammered. The man pulled away, looked her in the eye then nodded. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he spoke.

"Happy Birthday…Relena."


	2. Chapter 1 Reunion

Dranzer: (enters dragging Quatre by the arm) Please do the preview!

Quatre: Fine.

Dranzer: Thanks, now where's Duo?

Quatre: I don't know.

Dranzer: Well, if you see him, tell him I'll double his paycheck if he does disclaimers.

Quatre: ok.

Dranzer: (leaves)

Quatre: Hear that Duo?

Duo: (hiding in the vents in the ceiling) Yeah, I heard. I'll do disclaimers. **Miss Dranzer doesn't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters in any way.**

**_Chapter 1 – Reunion _**

(Relena's POV)

My mind spun at what I just had seen and heard. My brother, the former OZ soldier and former commander of White Fang, the brother who had been missing for months, now stood in front of me, wishing me a happy birthday. I stamped on my right foot to check if I was dreaming, but this was no trick, no illusion. My elder brother Milliardo had come back to me at last. Blinking back a cascade of tears, I hugged my brother back, crying into his shoulder. It seemed like an eternity before we broke apart. I stared at my brother, taking in every bit and piece of his appearance. He was just as I remember, except for the injuries and scars.

"Are you going to stay with me, brother?" I asked tentatively. He smiled gently at me and nodded once before embracing me again.

"Yes, I'm staying." He whispered in my ear. A cough caught my attention as well as my brother's. Heero still stood shivering next to the rock, an impatient expression on his face. I looked to him and signed 'thank you'. He nodded then waded through the snow to start up a conversation with one of my brother's 'assistants'. I recognized Ms. Noin's familiar hairstyle. Ms. Noin had been my brother's childhood friend and my bodyguard during my reign as princess of the Sanc Kingdom and queen of the World Nation. She still refers to my brother as Zechs Marques. The other woman I recognized to be Colonel Une. She was the one who had helped rebuild the World Nation after the Sovereign had become missing in action. I had not really forgiven her for the duties she had committed in OZ, but this colonel was different. She was…kinder then the one I had met on Earth. Both had great respect for both my brother and for Heero. Heero had become sort of a hero on Earth and in space. I still haven't asked him his real name yet, but I'm sure he'll tell me soon enough.

(Milliardo's POV)

'I am truly grateful to you, Heero Yuy. You brought my sister back to me, and knocked a good amount of sense into me during our numerous run-ins. I now understand why you never let anyone close. I have no way of repenting for all of the crimes I have committed, but now I have two reasons to live; I must live for my younger sister and Lucratzia. Thank you again, my good rival.'

I watched my sister as she joined the group of emerging pilots, engaged in conversation with a girl about her age who used to work for OZ. Guilt welled in my heart, but I doubt our relationship would have been different even if I had been a good elder brother. I'm just glad she's happy. Noin stood next to me, smiling sadly.

"She's much stronger then the girl I had met months ago. You should be proud Zechs; your sister has grown up into a young lady." She said. I nodded, watching.

(Normal POV)

A week after the reunion, Relena's 17th birthday was celebrated at the newly rebuilt Kenya military academy. Together, Heero and Milliardo planned out Relena's party. Heero had even gone out of his way to invite Trowa's traveling circus friends to be part of the entertainment. Even with all the excitement, all the gundam pilots seemed more on edge then usual. Earlier in the week, Duo had intercepted a message that said 'to commence at noon' on the day of the party. Most everyone had gotten the idea instantly that someone was after one of the people who would be at the party. Heero squashed the idea by pointing out that it didn't say 'attack so-and-so at wherever'. However, something was coming…

On party day, the mood was enthusiastic and slightly on edge. All the invited stood around the airstrip, chatting to one another. To everyone's surprise, Relena had invited the very person who Quatre had fenced with, Dorothy. She seemed frightened of everyone, and stayed away from anyone who had known her. However, whoever did know her greeted her with happiness and respect. Quatre was actually happy to see her, despite that she had stabbed him in the side. Duo had even asked if he felt well enough to even attend in front of everyone, much too poor Quatre's embarrassment. After everyone had stopped laughing, the party began. Mostly people stood around and chatted, but occasionally people drifted out into the middle of the dance floor. Some dance couples were Heero and Relena, Milliardo and Noin, Trowa and Catherine, and Duo, attempting an auckward two step to entertain Hilde.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Relena asked Heero, he seemed distracted for some reason. Heero startled, looking back at her.

"Something's coming…?" caught off guard, Relena led Heero off the dance floor like a dog on a leash. Jerking his hand out of her grip, Heero glared at her, and walked out the door onto the deserted starlit runway. Leaning against the hanger wall, Heero watched the stars, thinking.

'Why do I put up with her? I should have just taken her out the first time. Then I wouldn't have been allowed to stay around.' he grumbled, his messy brown hair covering his eyes.

"I know what ya mean," Duo emerged out of the shadows, his hands jammed in his white jacket pockets. He walked nearer to Heero, who didn't show much attention to him. "Girls can be a hassle, believe me,"

"Are you positive you can't read my mind? It's annoying," Heero replied, looking at his fellow pilot.

"What you think is all over your face, my friend. You can't hide what you think when you go around with a scowl on your face the whole time," Duo slapped his hand on Herro's shoulder, but the shorter pilot stepped out of range, his brown eyes narrowed in rage.

"Get lost before I use you for target practice," Heero growled, one hand resting on the dagger in his right pants pocket.

"All right, all right, no need to be so grouchy," Duo turned on his heel, walking back into the shadows. Heero bowed his head, a faint smile playing on his face.

'He's insane all right, but he's right. Everyone I meet can tell what I think. I must be slipping up..." Heero thought, a shiver ran through his spine at the thought. Slipping up? Never.

Dranzer: Sorry, short chapter. I want more reviews before I post again, please.

Yes, I know that most people hate Relena, but I'll torture her later. Besides, the story is about Heero and friends, and she's only a side cast.

Relena: What? Side cast?

Dranzer: Uh oh. (flees)

Relena: (stomps off in rage)

Quatre: (comes out of hiding) Is Heero losing his cool? What will the authoress do to us next? Stay tuned!

Dranzer: (from far away) I have a name you know, Cat!

Quatre: Sorry. The authoress Dranzer. Happy?

Dranzer: Yes.

Ja Ne!


End file.
